lctfandomcom-20200214-history
Frist Thingy
This page belongs to Laceyrocks7. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray. I'd prefer if you didn't steal from this page. : Cynips (Cy, Nippy) | Female | She/Her | Bi | 23 | Doctor And Vet | Appearance "Oh yeah, I hand an injury a while ago. No, it doesn't still hurt." : Cynips is a soft-looking dragon, with a plump belly and a round face. Her build is very small, with a tail that is shorter than usual. Her mainscales are a light brown, with hints of orange veins throughout. Her topscales are dark orange and her undersclaes are a light, almost peach, orange. Her face is sweet and round, and her eyes are a deep orange.The inside of her wing has a faint tint of brown. Her front, right leg is twisted towards the inside of her body due to an accident in her youth. She limps a little bit, but it doesn't cause her much trouble otherwise. : : : : Personality "Oh sorry, I must have drifted off." : Cynips is a soft-hearted dragon who is very sympathetic. She often finds small animals around Jewel Hive and keeps them in a small tank she has in her house. She also pays a lot of attention to the body landguage and tone of voice of other dragons when they talk to her, sometimes acidentaly forgeting to listen to what they're saying. But, she is also very easily influenced, believeing everything Queen Wasp says about LeafWings, The Book Of Clearsight, and SilkWings. She thinks of SilkWings as lesser dragons, and treats them as such, making her very disliked by them. She ignores this, thinking them no smarter then scavengers. When she meets somebody she will try to figure out if she could be freinds with them, if she deems them "friendable," she will gladly open up to them. If she doesn't, she will immediately stop them and simply walk away. This has made her very peculiar to many dragons. But, when she choses to befirend somebody she will protect them fiercely and loyaly. She is known to attack SilkWings who get too touchy with her friends. While she is working though, she seems to take on a whole different personality. She becomes very strict and buisness-like, not accepting any excuse or mistake. Her work means a lot to her, and she takes pride in every injury she heals, from a scratch to a broken wing. While performing a surgery or something of the sort, she stays eerily silent, barely even breathing. Not only does she take great pride in her work, but she is good at it too, the best in Jewel Hive even. She is very focused on the present, not caring to think about the future. : : : : History WIP : : : : Relationships "Yes, I have met her. I mean, she was nice, I guess." : Oriental: Cynips's Mother, Cy's favorite person growing up. They would bond over the occasional game of Talons And Tails, even if she alwayas lost. Cy ad her mother can be at odds sometimes, Oriental doesn't belive any of Queen Wasp's lies, and is constantly trying to convince Cy. She didn't speand much time with her while she was growing up though, due to Adricus taking her to Jewel Hive, away from Oriental who lives in Bloodworm Hive.